El Contrato
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: no se necesita haber visto Chrno Crusade para leer este fick Los angeles existen? Empieza un nuevo camino al apocalipsis. claves, recuerdos, y sobre todo, planteos sobre la religion... Partan con el intro.
1. Chapter 1

En el año 2050 el efecto invernadero, logro colapsar el sistema del planeta tierra. Aun con la tecnología desarrollada con el tiempo, no fue posible hacer mucho, el derretimiento de los polos era inminente. Pero lograron instalar con el tiempo que quedaba grandes islas artificiales, que simulaban un continente del porte de Australia. Mucha gente vivía allí, en total habían 148 continentes artificiales, mas de 300 colonias; islas de menos tamaño, y por ultimo alrededor de 50 clanes; que correspondían a naves voladoras que funcionaban a base de agua. En el mundo quedaban solo 3 puntos sobre el nivel del crecido Mar; parte de la Cordillera de los Andes, Algunos picos del Everest, y una torre de piedra que se formo a causa de un movimiento sísmico, en el 2023, año que según algunas civilizaciones de antaño, consideraban como el fin del mundo. Pero no ocurrió el fin del mundo, pero si la muerte de una gran cantidad de personas alrededor del mundo. Japón desapareció, por ser una zona de la placa tectónica que era mas débil, y se hundía año tras año. La gran torre de piedra nació de ese punto, llevándose un trozo de Corea, y provocando una depresión en el lecho marino que llegaba hasta el manto. El caos fue total, el mar se evaporaba poco a poco, pero a fin de cuentas las bestia del fondo del mar se extinguió, y nadie pensó que unos años después casi todo quedaría bajo el agua, y criando nuevas especies marinas.

Algunas personas crearon las distintas naves, colonias, e islas, para reubicar alas pocas personas que quedaban de Japón, Korea, y otros países que se habían hundido en el incidente.

Ya en el 2500 apenas se recuerdan las plantas y otras cosas, la gente vive de plantas marinas, y fauna marina. Solo en los clanes se criaban aun plantas, árboles, y otros seres vivos.

Gabriele nació en una colonia, y como en las todos los tipos de naves, la vida era dura. Le dieron ese nombre con la esperanza de que fuera un ángel, y pudiese comprometerse con algún chico de los Clanes, y pudiesen tener algo de ayuda de parte de los hombres que vivían en el cielo. La criaron con varios maestros de distintas artes, le enseñaron todo lo que se podía dentro de una Colonia.

Quizás los rasgos de Gabriele no eran exactamente los de un ángel, tenia el cabello negro, mas bien gris oscuro, piel casi blanca, labios muy pálidos, y ojos también grises con un leve brillo. Siempre la hacían vestirse de blanco, y usar joyas o instrumentos de plata o color plata.

La entrenaron con los mejores instructores, y ella se comportaba según los instructores le ordenaran. Casi nunca por voluntad propia, solo acataba ordenes.

Pasaba el tiempo, y pareciera que Gabriele estaba hecha para ser una especie de esclava que obedecía cada palabra que le dieran, mientras fuera algo posible y sensato. Lo único que estaba en su voluntad era considerar si era bueno o malo.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres, peor aun así, amaba a sus padres. Eran las únicas personas que no le ordenaban nada, eran las únicas personas que la trataban como tal, no como una especie de mercancía. Eran las únicas personas que consideraban como ella se sentía, que mostraban algún sentimiento a parte del de ordenar alguna cosa. Realmente amaba a sus padres.

Y pasaron los años...


	2. Gospel zero1

**Capitulo : Como se conocieron el Ángel oscuro, y el Demonio Belial.**

Algunas personas dejaban sus labores y se asomaban a mirar, era un show muy especial el de esa mañana, primero la euforia por las excavaciones, y el ver a una joven luchar contra un adulto, utilizando la técnica de la esgrima de la misma forma que un experto.

La chica vestía igual que un hombre, y manejaba la espada con la maestría de cualquier experto.

Muchas personas miraron un instante y después volvieron a sus labores.

- por que la gente deja de mirar? - pregunto Sylia

- ve oque eres nueva aquí, la chica que vez allí luchando es la Doncella de esta colonia, y todos saben que ella va a ganar, desde que tenía 8 nunca ha perdido un encuentro contra ese hombre.

- y quien es él

- él es su tutor – dijo con ironía. – te advierto que solo puedes acercarte a ella cuando no este haciendo sus labores, tú estas aquí solamente por el asunto de las excavaciones.

- Lo sé. Mi madre era doncella... – comentó.

- y por que no estás en un Clan?

- por lo que elegí hacer; una arqueóloga no tiene lugar en el cielo.

- debe ser complicado tener familia por allá arriba y trabajar aquí.

- Para nada, prefiero estar aquí.

- ... bien Señorita Sylia, estamos en la sala de documentos – dijo con orgullo entrando a una sala mediana repleta de libros.

- ya veo por que le dice sala – dijo un poco decepcionada.

- lo siento, pero aquí con la humedad no nos podemos dar el lujo de tener una biblioteca, es mejor tener todo en una sala pequeña pero bien protegidas de las fuerzas del Mar.

- bien, creo que estaré aquí un tiempo.

- donde quiere que le mande su desayuno mañana? – pregunto el guía.

- aquí mismo, creo que no saldré en un par de días.

La espada del tutor de la doncella salió disparada por el aire, mientras la joven acercaba peligrosamente la espada de punta redonda a su corazón El hombre bajo la cabeza como signo de que se consideraba derrotado. As u vez la joven camino hacia atrás bajando la espada e inclinándose, al igual que su tutor.

- Si hubieses ido una batalla real, Usted hubiese muerto – advirtió Gabriele.

- lo sé – dijo sacudiéndose la ropa, mientras recogías u espada – siempre estas tomando el papel de maestra.

- Solo le puedo decir tutor a este nivel, usted sabe que ya no tiene mucho más que enseñarme; le diré que usted tenía demasiadas entradas para la espada.

- tú crees? – dijo con modestia – supongo que son mínimas, y tú cada vez que haces una estola te quedas muy al descubierto.

- Yo creo que las estolas son así – tomo nuevamente la espada y la empuñó con un golpe hacía el frente con fuerza – las estolas solo se hacen cuando uno esta muy seguro de que su oponente no podrá contraatacar inmediatamente.

- Y como lo sabrás?

- como con usted, después de medir habilidades.

El tutor le paso la mano por la cabeza, despeinándola y riéndose.

- Hablas como un adulto.

Gabriele un poco molesta le entrego la espada y corrió hacía su siguiente practica. Fue a la cocina para las clases correspondientes.

Y así sucesivamente, todos los días, todas las semanas, desde que recordaba siguiendo una rutina para mejorara en aspectos que según ella no tenían fine n su vida, pero si en la vida del os demás, la hacía feliz que la gente siempre la viese y Dijera " me siento orgulloso de que seas nuestra doncella, Gabriele", "eres una joven admirable". Con eso era feliz. No tenía mucho tiempo para ella misma, pero no importaba, esa era su vida y no conocía otra cosa como para sentirse desdichada.

Todas las noches llegaba a la habitación que conocía como su casa. Saludaba a sus padres, pasaba un rato con ellos y después dormí ay después empezaba su rutina nuevamente.

Esa era su vida y no conocía nada más.

Cierta mañana hubo un revuelo total en la nave

Era un día de tormenta, pero todos estaban pendientes de lo que habían descubierto.

La gran mayoría del as colonias apoyaban las investigaciones arqueológicas submarinas. Estaban en muy buena posición para la búsqueda de antiguos vestigios del pasado. No como los clanes que estaban siempre en el aire y no podían hacer mucho desde arriba, y los grandes continentes no tenían recursos.

Esa mañana tormentosa encontraron algo cerca del os vestigios de un convento del os años 20 antes de que la tierra se cubriese de agua; encontraron tumbas, un cementerio cercano al convento, y algunas tumbas dentro del mismo convento.

Los buceadores verificaron que también había restos que estaban allí como si hubiesen muerto allí de repente. Lo que quería decir que el convento había estado activo hasta las inundaciones.

En la época de las inundaciones, los maremotos eran demasiado veloces como para que la gente del interior fuera informada con suficiente antelación. Eran de tamaños monstruosos los maremotos, que llegaban a gran parte les interior si es que no se habia topado anteriormente con una montaña o alguna falla topográfica que redujera su fuerza.

Esta ciudad y lo que quedaba del convento eran las pruebas.

Mucha gente de las colonias observaba desde las terrazas de las "casas" lo que iban extrayendo del fondo con los "Wet-Fires", eran lo que ellos llamaban fuego en polvo, por que al disolverlo en el agua, se iniciaba como una sal efervescente y después con la reacción, el agua cambiaba de color al rededor del punto de inicio y parecía fuego, pues tomaba un color dorado y rojo brillantes.

Los niños se disponía na contar las llamas que veían emerger obligando con sus burbujas a flotar lo que parecían muebles, cajas metálicas, urnas, artefactos de iglesia, maquinaria de la época y ataúdes.

Todo era tomado rápidamente, y dejado dentro de tanques de contención, pues después de tanto tiempo bajo el agua, y después salir de ese medio dejaban delicados los objetos al aire.

Sylia estaba fascinada viendo los objetos, y tomaba notas como loca.

Una dama, un poco gorda, guiaba a Gabriele con un paraguas. L achica se resistía en parte en que le pusiera el paraguas encima, ya que llevaba impermeable como todos los demás.

- Señorita, si quiere salir con este tiempo, es solo con paraguas. – replicó la mujer con un tono lastimero.

- usaré el paraguas si dejas de llevármelo Bertha – sonrió Gabriele. Miró sus ojos grises, que l erogaban que le dejara sola.

- Por favor, doncella, vuelva antes de que se moje demasiado. – se inclino un poco y corrió hacía el interior del a casa que estaba puesta en frente de la terraza.

Gabriele cerró el paraguas, y corrió apresurada hacía la terraza más cercana a las grúas que sacaban las cosas del agua. Se tapó bien el rostro para que no notaran que la doncella estaba allí. Y miró igual que los otros chicos de su edad y menores, la cantidad de artefactos, en su mayoría desconocidos, fascinados.

Gabriele empezó asentir frío, no había salido con la intención inicial de quedarse mucho tiempo mirando, pero aún así siguió observando.

- está es la última! – gritó una voz ligeramente mecánica por un megáfono.

Un último ataúd emergió y fue tomado por la grúa, por más delicado que lo tomase todos oyeron como la madera empezaba a romperse. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron el ataúd y lo movilizaron manualmente aun tanque de contención.

- todos entren! La tormenta arrecia, cuando la tormenta se tranquilice les daremos las nuevas a todos! - gritó nuevamente la voz del megáfono.

La gente poco apoco se fue retirando, caminaban y miraban hacía atrás como esperando que volviera na salir burbujas con alguna otra cosa nueva.

Gabriele estornudo, y corrió hacía su casa. Por ese día no tenía ninguna labor, pues con la lluvia y la mar muy poco predecible era complicado intentar practicar algo en la nave.

Entro silenciosamente a la salita de estar, dejo su abrigo frente a la chimenea de hidrógeno, camino hacía la cocina para hablar con Bertha, pero se encontró con una joven al intentar entrar a ella. La joven sonrió y le mostró una bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, un set de té para dos y unos bizcochos.

- pensaba hablar contigo, ya que tú no tienes labores hoy, y yo termine – Gabriele la miró seria y la siguió a la mesita que estaba a un lado del a chimenea. – quería conocer a una doncella de colonia.

- no creo tener algo muy interesante – susurro.

- vaya, si hasta hablas a susurros! – dijo sirviendo el té en ambas tazas. – tomas té con leche?

- agua con limón y dos de endulzante.

- bien – ahora entendía la razón de los limones plantado sen algunas partes del a nave. – comes cosas muy escasas – dijo entregándole la taza.

- normalmente no tomo té... – Gabriele pensó un poco – soy alérgica a la cafeína.

- Ya veo... ve oque te enseñaron todo lo necesario para se runa buena novia – dijo riendo mientras le servia el agua y el limón a la niña.

- para se runa novia? – dijo extrañada – yo creo que una buen achica debería portarse así, todas lo hacen – dijo aún más extrañada.

- no es cierto, quizás todas sean doncellas de la colonia pero una siempre es especial, la que crían para que se case con un hombre del cielo.

- un hombre del cielo? – preguntó incrédula.

- me refiero a alguien de los clanes. – Gabriele parecía totalmente ignorante a lo que le ocurriría – no sabes para que practicas tanto?

- pues para que... – La puerta de la cocina de abrió bruscamente, Bertha salió de la cocina y tomó a Sylia por el brazo.

- Señorita la llaman, pase por favor a la cocina – y prácticamente tiró de Sylia y la tiró a la cocina, Gabriele siguió tomando "té" pensando en lo que había escuchado de Sylia hasta el momento.

Bartha cerró la puerta lo más suave que pudo en el estado medio histérico en que estaba. Miró a Sylia de manera acusadora.

- dígame señorita Tucker; cuando usted fue doncella le dijeron alguna vez algo como lo que usted le ha estado diciendo a nuestro ángel? - Sylia lo pensó un poco, recordó un par de cosas desagradables y respondió - nunca me lo dijeron y por eso me arrepiento.

- quiere destruir por todo l oque hemos trabajado?

- puede que sí, hasta el momento la chica a resultado no ser tan mecánica como creía.

- mecánica? No sea irónica, todos luchamos por su futuro! Y bien debería saberlo.

- lo sé y por eso lo hago, no sólo vine a esta colonia con ideas de investigación. Escuche un par de rumores sobre esta colonia, por eso... – Bertha hizo un ademán de tomar un cuchillo de cocina.

- cuanto sabe? – Sylia miró asustada a la criada que blandía torpemente un cuchillo de tamaño considerable.

- no tanto como para que intente matarme – dijo asustada.

- si hace que Gabriele dude aunque sea una sola vez... le juro que no se lo perdonare, nuestro futuro depende de que el ángel nos salve.

- así que no la quieren como lo haría cualquier colonia! – dijo esta vez Sylia enfurecida. – que clase de trato con demonios aceptaron?

La puerta tras ellas se abrió, Gabriele sostenía la bandeja con el set de té. Bertha corrió a quitárselo del as manos para que no lo cargara.

- vuelva a la sala, la señorita Sylia está escuchando algunas indicaciones que me dijeron que le diese – dijo esbozando una sonrisa bastante convincente.

Gabriele no se movió, y se mantuvo allí parada, mirando con sus ojos acusadores a Sylia.

- soy la doncella de la colonia, y hagan lo que hagan para mi esta bien.

- Gabriele! – dijo aliviada la dama al saber que la chica seguiría igual.

- ...como quieras Gabriele, pensé que tenias algo de mente propia... no eres lo que yo pensaba y lo que buscaba.

Sylia salió del a cocina seguida de Bertha que obligo a Gabriele a quedarse dentro.

Sylia se puso su abrigo bruscamente, y abrió la puerta y Bertha le siguió.

La mujer le gritó ganándole a la tormenta.

- no se acerque a nuestro ángel! O lo lamentará, los demonios la castigaran!

Sylia camino tranquilamente por la lluvia como si eso no hubiese pasado, y como si no hubiese tormenta.

Al siguiente también hubo tormenta, pero bastante más suave, al menos se podía salir fuera de las casas sin miedo de que la nave se "tambaleaba" y uno cayese arrastrado por el movimiento al agua.

Sylia no había salido del a sala de estudios desde la conversación con Bertha.

Cuando por fin salió, llevaba todas sus cosas, tomo las pequeña Fairy Wings que la había llevado hasta esa colonia y partió con ella nuevamente, diciendo únicamente; "ustedes no han visto nada".

Desde ese día tenían la esperanza de que volviese, pero nunca lo hizo.

Durante las semanas entrantes se dedicaron a investigar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Entre ellas encontraron una gran cantidad de armamentos, todos con signos que habían visto en libros de algunos vestigios de conventos, y un extraño cronometro en una tumba muy antigua.

Delicadamente lograron limpiar las inscripciones y pudieron leer el nombre de la muerta; Rosette Christopher. Tenía un sobre con una carta dentro, estaba muy deteriorada, pero con las técnicas de restauración que poseían al cabo de unos días podrían leerlo.

Invitaron a Gabriele para que aprendiese un poco más.

Le entregaron el cronometro, que estaba en muy buenas condiciones, increíblemente por dentro no estaba mojado, y quizás su sistema aún funcionaba, solo había que cambiar parte del exterior. Era como de cobre muyo paco con uno sanillos metálicos y una pantalla. La joven lo miro encantada con él, pero sin expresarlo... ojala pudiese tener un objeto tan exclusivo...

Al cabo de unos días había reemplazado los materiales dañados, el cobre por una aleación de metal con una clase de mercurio no toxico, la pantalla por cristal y los anillos metálicos por plata reforzada. Había perdido parte del a nobleza del diseño original, pero se veía más sencillo. El mercurio eras in brillo, y el oro que llevaba inicialmente seguía intacto, aunque muy opaco.

Gabriele tomó otro paseo a la cubierta de investigación. Y miró las investigaciones, dio opiniones, eh izo preguntas, casi como una niña normal.

Ya había pasado 5 semanas desde la partida de Sylia.

Ya llegada la noche a la colonia, pasada la media noche bajo ellos se encontraba algo que crearía un infierno para ellos al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano empezó a temblar, las cosas cayeron al piso, el temblor fue en aumento hasta que la nave por la popa se tambaleo con una explosión, no se fuego, si no que eléctrica.

Era como una bola de energía de color plata con relámpagos que salían de ella.

Los hombres pronto empezaron a salir de sus casas,. Armados con fusiles, un tanto primitivos, y espadas.

Las mujeres y los niños se quedaron en las ala de armas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

Pronto empezaron a oír gritos desesperación y de dolor. Los niños lloraban y las mujeres se ponían nerviosas, por que quizás quienes sufrían eran sus seres queridos.

Gabriele estaba acompañada por Bertha yo tras 3 mujeres, que quizás estaban dispuesta se dar la vida por darle otra oportunidad a la joven. Gabriele estaba totalmente impávida.

- Señorita, pase lo que pase corra, escape como sea – le repetía continuamente

Bertha.

Gabriele simplemente respondía mirándola a los ojos.

Con el rato los gritos cesaron, incluyendo los lamentos del as mujeres y niños. Todos miraban la puerta de hierro que los separaba de lo que fuera que ocurriese afuera.

Hasta que la puerta explotó, todos quedaron segados por la luz que emanaba del exterior, Hasta que todos empezaron a caminar hacía la puerta, con sonrisas cargadas de locura.

- querido! Estoy aquí! – gritaba una mujer corriendo hacía la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- papá! Ven a jugar! – gritaba un niño,

todos se a cercaban tambaleándose a la puerta.

Las damas que acompañaban a Gabriele caminaron hacía la puerta, aún iluminada. Llamaban a sus esposos.

Pronto Gabriele yo tros niños que no habían caído a la locura, vieron como hacía dentro de la habitación caían chorros de sangre.

Los que quedaban empezaron a llorar por la desesperación, no sabían que los atacaba y por que morían así sus compañeros.

Gabriele tomo una espada y escondió una daga en una de sus botas. Cerró los ojos y camino hacía la puerta, cuando pensó que había salido, abrió los ojos y vió a sus padres, pero no camino hacía ellos, algo estaba mal, no podían estar sonriéndole así en la situación en que se encontraban. Dudo unos instantes y dio la media vuelta, y todo se vió como debería. Al parecer varios niños y mujeres también se habían dado cuenta.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban rodeados de hombres vestidos de trajes negros.

Pronto notaron que todos estaban manchados de sangre, y que sus manos tenían garras. Gabriele apretó la espada en su puño, y se juntó con los demás en el centró de estos hombres. Muchos empezaron a gritar, por que uno a uno iban desapareciendo.

Gabriele también gritó, e intentó correr como otros. Uno de los hombres le tapo el paso. Pareciera que la fuera a golpear, se congelo por el miedo, cerro los ojos y se tapo con las manos, aun sosteniendo la espada.

Pero nada la golpeo. Con cierto alivio abrió los ojos y bajo sus manos, la luz del sol la cegaba,

- Gabriele! Reacciona! – grito la voz de su tutor.

Gabriele abrió bien sus ojos, su tutor detenía con sus manos el filo de una enorme espada.

Y como si nada, Gabriele corrió hacia quien les atacaba y le cortó la pierna.

Su maestro tomó con fuerza el brazo del atacante y lo lanzó contra el piso.

Gabriele lo observo, era algo que nunca antes había visto, no era un hombre, tenía una forma similar, pero no era un hombre, Daba la impresión de que era joven, su aspecto era como una joven, pero no era un hombre (un humano), su expresión mostraba dolor por la amputación lograda por Gabriele, Tenía colmillos, tenía una cruz invertida marcada en la mejilla derecha, y usaba ropas ( o lo que fuesen) muy extrañas.

El tutor tomo a Gabriele e intento llevársela, pero el atacantes e paró rápidamente, Gabriele lo siguió observando mientras le guiaba su maestro, Miró bien el rostro del atacante, tenía una piel blanquísima, aunque estaba manchada con gotas de sangre y tenía una mirada furibunda, una mirada profunda que vió a través de sus ojos verdes.

- Gabriele deja de mirar al Demonio! Tenemos que irnos o escondernos bien! – gritó su maestro. Quien de pronto se paró, Tomó a Gabriele por la cadera, y la lanzó dentro de una caja y la tapo. Gabriele observo por entre las tablas.

Su maestro había llamado demonios a los atacantes... de verdad existían?

Otro demonio, mayor que el anterior y de talla más grande tapó el paso de su maestro, El demonio lo tomó por el cuello, y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. El primer demonio que les ataco volaba hacía ellos con su pierna amputada en la mano. Llego donde el demonio mayor, atravesaron un par de palabras y empezaron a gritarse. De manera que Gabriele pudo escuchar.

- eres un inútil Belial! Una niña te cortó la pierna? Eres patético! – gritó el demonio mayor.

- mi modo, no se, la niña pudo cortarme, osea que también puede cortarte a ti – se sentó en el piso, Tomó su pierna y se la encajó en el lugar donde debería ir.

- la espada se rompería antes de poder hacerme algo – miró al maestro – donde está el ángel de esta colonia?

- no lo sé, todos deberían haber estado en la sala que atacaste – dijo en un susurro.

- la niña a la que salvaste, no era tú ángel? – El maestros e empezó a reír.

- si hubiera sido la hubieras matado? Por su puesto que no, es mi hija – dijo con una voz ahogada, el demonio presiono su cuello.

- y donde crees que estaría un ángel de colonia? Drya, esta mintiendo – dijo Belial con una sonrisa.

- Sylia dijo que el ángel era oscuro, que tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos claros y que usaba cosas de plata – dijo Drya presionando más el cuello del maestro.

- concuerda perfectamente con su hija, no? - dijo Belial acercando sus zarpas muy cercad el cuello del maestro.

- SI, LO ES, ÉL ÁNGEL ES MÍ HIJA! GABRIELE ES MI HIJA! – gritó ronco y fuerte. - NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO SEA ESCUCHADO! PERO SI ES MI ULTIMO MOMENTO AQUÍ, QUIERO DECIR QUIEN ES EL PADRE DEL ÁNGEL! – Drya estrujo con fuerza el cuello del maestro. – yo... – dijo apenas y finalmente.

Gabriele empezó a llorar dentro de la caja de madera, presionando una cadena con una cruz en su mano izquierda y en la otra su espada. Estaba a punto des altar fuera del a caja y gritar "yo soy su hija!". Pero Belial se le adelantó, y enterró sus zarpas en la cabeza de Drya. Con la otra mano le arranco unos cuernos que tenía. Drya soltó el cuerpo muerto del maestro de Gabriele, y a su vez el cuerpo de Drya se fue deshaciendo hasta quedar solamente su ropajes, y sus huesos. Belial golpeó el piso, un anillo de luz se formó alrededor de los restos de Drya, Varios rayos de luz se formaron a partir del anillo inicial, los rayos se condensaron sobre los huesos hasta desintegrarlos, hasta que finalmente solo quedo un circulo de color azul en el piso.

- será mejor que salgas niña – indico caminando hacía la caja. – no vez que tú padre ha muerto...

Gabriele no se movió, el demonio sabía que ella se había escondido allí.

Belial camino hacia la caja e hizo un ademán de levantar la tapa. Y lo hizo; Gabriele tomó con fuerza la espada y se lanzó contra Belial, sólo por miedo. El demonio apenas pudo esquivar el repentino ataque, y antes de ponerse e len guardia, Gabriele le cortó un cuerno.

Belial sangraba copiosamente, Tomó a Gabriele por el brazo y la levanto.

- como lo haz hecho? – preguntó furioso.

- suéltame! – gritó pateándolo, Sólo quería escaparse, tomar el cuerpo de su maestro e irse.

- eres el ángel? Contesta! – gritó mostrándole como sus ojos cambiaban de color a rojo, y ella observaba muy cerca de su rostro sus colmillos.

- suéltame! – reitero, Belial la tomó con las dos manos enterrándole la zarpas en los brazos. – AHHH!

- ere suna simple humana! Como pudiste cortarme un cuerno! – de pronto empezó a sentir que se le quemaban las manos, y la lanzó, la sangre de la niña le hacía daño. – que eres?

Gabriele no respondió, corrió, tomó el cuerno que le había cortado a Belial, pensando que el demonio perdería algo muy grande si lo hacía, y corrió a la parte más segura de la nave; el laboratorio. Lo lamentaba mucho por su maestro, pero no podía detenerse allí, siempre le habían dicho que si atacaban la nave y la buscaba na ella, que ella escapara y que no se preocupara por quienes dejaba, que ellos no estarían ni tristes ni enojados por que ella se había salvado a costa de ellos.

La puerta del laboratorio a diferencia de otras de la nave, era de aluminio muy grueso y no tenía cerraduras, sólo se podía abrir desde adentro. Escucho el grito de furia de Belial y empezó a golpear la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. – Doctor Angelo! Por favor abra! – escucho una voz muy débil desde adentro, y golpeo aún más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió un poco, pero no para dejarla entrar; el cadáver de alguien a quien ella había visto hace mucho estaba tendido entre una puerta y otra era el de Sylia.

Sylia estaba muy delgada la piel le colgaba de los huesos y sus ojos blancos estaban muy hundidos en su cuencas y parecía como si la hubiesen torturado por mucho tiempo.

Vió al doctor Angelo entre las puerta tirando el cuerpo de Sylia hacía el exterior. Este lo vió a ella.

- Gabriele! – dijo tomándola del a mano y girándola dentro, dejando el mal trecho cuerpo de Sylia a merced de lo que pasara. – que alegría que estés viva – dijo contento. Como si todo lo que pasaba fuera normal.

- Doctor, usted sabe lo que está pasando? – preguntó casi enojada.

- si, lo sé querida doncella – dijo casi contento. – ven! – dijo llevándosela hacía el sector donde estaban las cosas sacadas del mar. – necesito que te lleve sunas cosas contigo cuando escapes del a colonia...

- pero... – Angelo no la escucho levantó una mano como para pedirle que se detuviera, y vió el cuerno de Belial en su mano ensangrentada. Angelo se dio la media vuelta y le tomó la mano, parecía fuera de sí mientras observaba el cuerno. Gabriele lo presiono asustada y sintió como palpitaba.

- eso es un cuerno de demonio? – preguntó Angelo mas feliz que nunca. – entonces hace todo más sencillo- dijo con otra hermosa sonrisa.

Antes de que Gabriele dijese algo, Angelo ya le había dado una mochila, una capa, una par de espadas, y una maleta muy pesada.

- tachaaan! Todo l oque necesita un doncella de Colonia! – dijo contento. – ahora podrás salvarnos de la maldad!

- pero... – Angelo la tomó por los hombros y la metió en una nave que parecía un dragón.

- nada de peros, te vas, vas – dijo metiendola dentro, cerró el vidrio, tomó un control se escondió tras de unas cajas, apretó un gran botón rojo en el control, se tapo los oídos y el dragón despego.

Gabriele totalmente desconcertada golpeó el vidrio que la protegía rogando por que Angelo dejara su idea, pero lo único que consiguió fue una despedida de Angelo, quien mecía un apañuelo entre sus manos y se limpiaba la cara.

ANGELO!


End file.
